A personal safety/security threat is a situation in which a person is at risk of personal harm, which may be in the form of harassment, an assault, sexual assault, assault causing bodily harm, threat of assault, uttering threats of death/damage, of an individual, or any other act that constitutes a violent act. Personal safety and security becomes more significant with the pace and dynamicity of modern life and commonly, people avoid a personal safety/security threat as a natural behavior. Furthermore, keeping people safe is becoming more challenging than ever, not only because of the risky and dangerous times we're living in, but also due to the ease of sharing information, accurate and inaccurate, through smartphones, computers, various social networks. The constant connection to social media, news outlets and the like becomes a double-edged sword; it may be a powerful tool to alert people about threatening conditions, but it may also be an easy way to spread misinformation, set off chaos, and cause people to react in ways that put them at greater risk of harm. Thus, the importance of technology in our lives, security encompasses much more than it used to and may have high influence on outdoor activities.
Accordingly, outdoor personal security may employ advance technology to provide higher level of personal security, especially with emerging technologies such as drones and the like.
The need is to provide personal security for live events associated with a person that may go for jogging, walking in the neighborhood, a child on way to school and the like. The invention described herein addresses the above-described needs.